Not Like The Movies
by JazzyBrooklynBeauty
Summary: While Regina is taking a nap, Emma watches their wedding video with their baby in the living room. She makes commentary of the thoughts and feelings that came across her mind that day. Major fluff, because Swan Queen is endgame. One-shot.


_Hey y'all! This is my first ever fic! __I was listening to Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud," and decided to write this. I hope you like it. _

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" my best friend asked me. She had that stupid grin on her face that made me smile like an idiot. She always did that, you know? She always provided the comedic relief in a tensed situation. I would never, ever forget that day; not in a million years, after all it was the best day of my life. It was my wedding day. I was finally marrying the woman of my dreams and I was nervous. That feeling in my gut was tearing me up. I was fidgety and my palms were sweaty. I thought I was going to faint, since I was so anxious.

As I stood at the altar next to my best friend, my anxiety and worries went away with that single question. "You know, you can still run away right? I'll get the car ready" she joked again. "Shut up, Ruby! I'm staying put this time," I said genuinely as I stared at the end of the aisle. I was a big runner. I ran away from everything before it could hurt me. I guess after a lifetime of being abandoned and hurt, running was the best option for me. But I meant what I said I was ready to stay. I was getting tired of running anyway. "Oh Swan, I'm proud of you." Ruby gave me a soft punch of encouragement.

Lana Del Rey's _Lucky Ones_ started to play and I closed my eyes, taking it all in. This was the moment and I couldn't believe that she had chosen this song. It was a bit dramatic, but she did like big, dramatic entrances. I smiled and thought to myself, we are definitely the lucky ones. God knows our love was a big journey. There were a lot of twists and turns but we got there. I opened my eyes and turned around to see her walking down the aisle.

There she was, Regina Mills, the woman who perpetually takes my breath away. Regina Mills, who stole my heart for her keeping, the love of my life. She was so beautiful that day—not that she is not beautiful everyday, but she was extra gorgeous that day in her white wedding dress, which fit her body like a glove. I wanted to melt right then and there as she got closer to me. My heart was beating fast. I also had the extreme case of butterflies in my stomach. Then I took a deep breath, as if I was taking my last one because I could've died right there. I was happy—no I was _ecstatic_!

I took her hand into mine. My cold hands suddenly got warmer. A smile emerged from her face and I thought my poor heart was going to give up on me. After all this time, she still has that effect on me that made me go weak at the knees. I looked into her brown eyes and mouthed the words "I love you," and she did the same.

Archie, who officiated our wedding, asked us to say our vows. Let me just tell you now, boy did I cry that day. I have memorized her vows as well as mine; of course, from all the times I have seen the wedding video.

"Emma Swan, you idiot." She said as she looked into my eyes and smiled. My poor, poor heart went through a lot that day. "_My_ idiot. I have loved you for so long and I can't believe we are finally here. It took us a long time to get here, but nevertheless we are finally doing this. I know life isn't as perfect as we would want it to—but we always managed to find joy in everything. Thank you for loving me, even when I don't think I deserve it. Thank you for seeing me—all of me—the good and the bad. I promise that I will always love you even when you act like an idiot. I promise to stay by your side and support you with all of your endeavors. You are my happiness—and I promise to have and hold you dearly, until death do as part." By this time, I was just bawling. There were too many emotions swirling in my brain and my heart was just full of love. I kissed her hand to show how I was moved by her words. Then it was my turn.

My eyes never left her gaze with tears of joy trickling down my face as I said my vows. "Regina, my love, my darling, my life—you have given me what I have always dreamed of—a family. You and Henry are my home. There is no place in this world I would rather be than here with you. I love you so much—even when you have that grumpy face and you're mad at me. Ahhhh!" I wanted to kiss her badly right then and there, but I had to finish my little speech. "I promise to come home to you always. From this day and on, you have my heart and soul. I promise to love you and hold you—be there for you, for the rest of my life, until death do us part."

My dear Regina, who never truly showed any emotion and vulnerability in front of others, cried her eyes out. Archie cleared his throat and pronounce us as spouses for life. Then we kissed like we never had kissed before—as if that was the last time we would kiss each other.

The reception was even more beautiful than expected. The stars decided to come out that night and light up the sky; even the moon graced us with its presence. The night was brisk, but I had Regina in my arms to keep me warm.

Ruby took the microphone and introduced us to the people for our first dance as a married couple, "please give the newlyweds, Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills, a heartwarming round of applause." I stood up and took her hand, and we made our way to the dance floor. The spotlight shined on us. I saw no one else but my beautiful wife. I know everything might seem like a cliché, like a Hollywood film. But all of these were real—and they still are.

The music started to play and the next thing I know we were swaying to the beat. I kissed her softly on her forehead. "How do you do that?" I asked her. "Do what?" she replied. "You know? Make my heart skip a beat," I said with confusion in my eyes. "After all these years you still don't know how?" she said with a big grin on my face. "Oh dear! You should know by now that I have always had that effect on people." She said jokingly.

"I love you, Regina." I opened my mouth again and her brown eyes met mine. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of saying that." She smiled at me and gave me a kiss. It was short but definitely sweet. "Good—because I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing those sweet words from you." She chuckled softly as she rested her head on my beating heart.

* * *

"We continued to sway to the music until it died down slowly. I didn't want it to end. I could've stayed there with her forever. It was truly the best day of my life—apart from the day Henry came into my life and the day you, little one—my dear, Harper—came into our lives." Emma turns off the television and ejects a disc labeled "Our Wedding, October 25, 2014." She walks towards her daughter, Harper and kisses her forehead. "I know you are still a baby, but I can't wait for the day when you can finally watch this video with me. So I can tell you again all the things that were on my mind and all the feelings I had gone through that day.

"Sounds good, my baby?" Harper keeps her eyes at Emma and smiles. She takes her from the baby bouncer and carries to the master's bedroom. "Let's see if mommy's still taking a nap."

_Thank you for reading! :D_


End file.
